2035 to 2040
by Sabre 220
Summary: Carnage runs wild as the prototype exacts its vengeance. Ch 1 Uploaded
1. Prologue

**A.N: Here's a little idea of mine I came up with while browsing the BGC RPG books. Hope you like it.  
  
Prologue:  
  
2035 in an underground Mega-Tokyo lab, owned and operated by a Canadian weapons firm....  
  
Only a few dim lights kept the room's contents visible. Masses of wires, computers, tubes and equipment. A few white coated technicians maintained the balance. For in the center was a scaled down and more human looking D.D. Battlemover. Eight feet tall standing, same configuration, mostly. The J1 synchro system, entire piloting systems rig, micro-neutron bomb, weapons were removed. Within the reduced chest cavity lie a virutal A.I., inactive.  
  
An electronic wail destroyed the silence. One of the technicians, a raven hair female checked the monitor from which the sound permeated.  
  
"HE'S RISING!" She shouted. It was a code in more ways than one. A technician nearby a wall slammed down on a mounted panel. Klaxons exploded and red emergency lights exploded to life. The technicians all looked to the battlemover, immoblile due to programming blocks, but it's eyes, with a mechanical buzz illuminated their light blue. More seasoned techinicians and researchers burst into the room.  
  
"Status?" A blond haired man demanded over the racket.  
  
"ALL BARRIERS DEGRADING!!" Another voice shouted back.  
  
Both of the battlemover's fists clenched and throwing it's head back it let out a beastial roar. By now a three man squad of anti-boomer heavy rifle equipped soldiers were in place. The first thunderous shot exploded across the battlemover's chest. The advanced alloys and design shrugged off the heavy blast. With a lurch the thing tore free of it's physical bindings, grabbing one of the nearer technicians in one hand and crushing the poor bastard's head.  
  
Four more shots exploded, mere dents formed in the armor. This time a researcher is swiped in half by the powerful mechanized fists. The blue leering eyes stared at the soldier's, recognizing them as more immediated threats. The soldiers opened up full fire, cokcing their rifles and shooting as fast as possible in a vain attempt to stop the psychotic creation.  
  
"STOP!" A feminine voice shouts. Everything does stop, she is tall, nearly six foot, shoulder length mahogany hair, crystal blue eyes, voluptuous figure, office like apparel. She positions herself in between the soldiers and the beast.  
  
"GET OUT OF THE WAY YOU DAMN SEXAROID!" The first soldier shouted, emptying a spent cartridge and loading a new one.  
  
"No." She protests. "He's confused. You stole his mind and put it in there. I've interfaced with him. You can't do this."  
  
"He's insane!" The second soldier shouted back. The third had no objection to wasting one more boomer and readied his rifle, with a pull the rifle exploded, however this bullet hit the wrong target. The battlemover's arm lowered from the BU-33S's abdomen, where the shot should have hit.  
  
"I will stop him no longer." She answered. The blond haired researcher approached from the wall which he was cowering against.  
  
"Lex, come on. Stop him, he'll kill us all." He pleaded.  
  
"Well Alex, looks like you should have followed my advice. Prototype, new mission parameters." Lex started. The eyes on the modified battlemover changed to a pale green. "Eliminate all who know of your existence, minus your guide. I'll prep the facility for destruction." Lex finished. The prototype's eyes changed to a blood red.  
  
**A.N.: Well? What you think? review and express your opinion. I take what you readers think into consideration when I continue my fics, you can influence how this ends up. 


	2. Carnage

**A.N.: Second installation to this little saga. Enjoy the bloodbath.  
  
Chapter 1: Carnage  
  
The sexaroid gingerly moved out of the path of the berserker. The soldiers held their ground and opened fire, sparring a shot or two at the sexaroid. To no avail the prototype took on all of the blasts, intercepting the bullets with it's impossible speed. The non-combatants tried to run, scrambling about to their own best escape as they perceived it. Locking it's arms straight two long, thin but threatening laser cutters extended with a sharp metal sound.  
  
Prioritizing the prototype raised one hand and shot out it's built in razor wires, slicing the armorless soldiers into bloody chunks. With the main threat out of the way it turned on the unarmed researchers, retracting the wires and slicing one nearby researcher in half. Bounding about the room it was only a matter of minutes until everything but Lex was cut into recognizeable chunks and bloodied. Lex approached the beast and patted it on one of it's unbloodied spots.  
  
"Well that was only a fraction. Unfortunately there's still another three dozen of those fleshbags and they have five Dobermans." She mumbled.  
  
"No problem." It answered, speaking for the first time. "For some reason I'm in total control. No sociopathic rage, just anger against what they did to me."  
  
"Some personal emotional blocks." Lex answered, still carressing the clean spot.  
  
"How?" It asked, escaping her touch and lumbering towards the door and cutting it open to the darkened hallway.  
  
"I inserted emotional objectives. An experiment if you will. To prevent Boomer syndrome. You have a virtual human body and the most up to date immersion software. You are essentially human in all sensual means. To yourself that is."  
  
"Interesting. Less talk more death." It mumbled stomping through the hall.  
  
The final battle line waited around the bend. Ten soldiers, all with the same heavy rifles as the first three. But this time they had a protective shield of the five Doberman boomers. With a command the five boomers charged forward, their lasers firing hot death.  
  
The protoype flinched virtually as it recorded and felt the hits as pain. It kept it human as it charged forward, bringing it's right arm around and loping off on arm. Carrying through with the momentum , kneeling down and swiping with one of it's legs and taking one Doberman down to the ground. Standing back up it was sent flying back by a bodyslam and into the wall, inches from Lex.  
  
"Stupid fool." She muttered.  
  
"Well, I'd do better if I had some ranged weapons." It retorted standing back up and thrusting both hands forward.  
  
The razor wires exploded from it's fingers and wrapped around one of the Doberman's head's. With a solid yank it pulled the combat boomer into a stumbling position and lunged at it. The close combat berserker tackled the space oriented boomer to the ground and was at the enemy's throat. With a feral growl the prototype bit down and tore out the armor and tossed the chunks to the side, leaning back down and clamping it's artificial jaws around the lifeline of the boomer. The spinal column, the soldier ripped out the tubes and wires, unaware of the laser bolts pelting off it's armor.  
  
The Doberman struggled to repair itself in the few seconds it had. It never got the chance. The battlemover grabbed the end portruding from the Doberman's torso and tore it out, stumbling back a good foot from the force it took. Tossing down the mess of cables and tubes it looked to the other Dobermans.  
  
"Your best chance is in beast form, tackle them and repeat!" Lex encouraged. She worried inwardly for her ward. "Please be safe Kyouga." She prayed nearly silently for the man whose mind was trapped within the metal hulk.  
  
Obediently he activated the protocols and he fell to all fours, the changes granting him superior combat and speed abilities. The Dobermans didn't stand a chance. Though they had impressive weapon systems it would've taken one of Largo's super boomers to match him. He bounded off the walls and tackled them one by one. The second to fall to this tactic flailed wildly as it tried to throw off the beast. No avail, with his laser cutters he sliced through the armor and ripped out it's spinal column. Making two Doberman's totaly useless.  
  
The Dobermans did have some tactics, they started backing up and putting distance in between them and him. Their lasers at full power and trying to find a chink in his armor. True after such a barrage his armor was starting to degrade. The floors were covered in fluid making it slick and hazardous Adding to the defender's advantage or so they thought.  
  
Digging his hands and feet into the walls he proceeded to jump from wall to wall, digging in and then bounding back off. He pushed them right back to their line and with a final bound launched himself in. Reverting back to human form he spun around slicing and spraying blood all over. It all became a game of random chance, the Dobermans pelting him with their laser machine guns only managed to kill off four of their human partners by accident, until it was down to one last Doberman and two remaining soldiers, after the rest had been cut, pummeled or shot down.  
  
He looked between his three targets. In one graceful move he launched himself up and spun himself in mid-air, his foot catching the Doberman's head and tearing it right off. The combat model slumped to the ground, rocking with violent spasms as the cloning functions attempted to restore the head. Knowing full well the abilities he stepped on the head and crushed it under his foot and turned to the last two human soldiers in the entire complex.  
  
"SO how lucky do you feel?" He asked. He identified the two, just veterans from the on-going polar war.  
  
"AIM FOR HIS EYES!" The one on the left shouted, taking a hip shot and hitting his target on the neck. The blast did snap his head back but he returned his gaze only to get a well placed shell in his right eye. In a fell swoop he cut both in half and proceeded to turn them into red mush in a fury of violence. Stopping only to see Lex staring at him and his wound, and the immense damage to his armor.  
  
"Get out of here. I'll contact you in a few days after everything settles. stay to the country and don't worry. I'll get you some replacement parts." Lex ordered, a warm touch in her voice as she looked about. Her calm was replaced with fear as the last Doberman attached itself to her and started to fuse with her. Her screams of pain and shock echoed through the halls. He tore at the mass, trying to free the only one who knew of his pain. In vain he failed before the tentacles and cables attached themselves permanently to her. He knew what they were doing, using her to enable it's weapons systems. It never had that chance, he tore through the body leaving it as rubble and then looked to his guardian and slumped to his knees. Disfigured.  
  
"Why'd you have to be there?" He mumbled, tossing aside the tubes and cables hoping to free her. A few of the researchers, approached, they too had the same view as Lex.  
  
"God." One of the two muttered, in full NBC fusion proof suits they jogged up and spread out a variety of tools, setting to work before being shoved off by him.  
  
"How do you two want to die?" He growled, the laser cutters warming back up.  
  
"Midnight we share her views. Now if you want her to be the same again let us take her out of here and we'll save her." The other pleaded.  
  
"What's the condition?" Midnight asked.  
  
"Destroy this place so that no one else suffers like you have. Do that, let us live and we will save Lex."  
  
Midnight stared at the two. He made up his mind.  
  
Explosions rocked the industrial section, from the back of a van far away the ones who had lived knew that it was over. Midnight had finished the job and kept his word. Those that had piloted the program that created him were dead, all records destroyed. They looked down to Lex, already on the road to being free of the Doberman's curse.  
  
**A.N.: Well Ch1 done. Watcha think? Speak your mind in your review please. Later. 


End file.
